1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for bundling strap.
2. Description of Related Art
Straps are usually utilized to bundle articles, in which two ends of a strap are generally securely held in a buckle member. Currently available straps are in a certain length and this often results in a waste of the straps when being used to bundle small articles. In addition, as the buckle member is integral with the strap, there is also a waste of the former as the former is also abandoned when the latter is destroyed for accessing the bundled articles.
The present invention provides a bundling strap dispenser to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.